


Catching A Madman

by ghoulliero



Series: Everything Is For You. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Everyone Is Gay, John is a Mess, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock in Exile, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Violin, Upset Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulliero/pseuds/ghoulliero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JOHNLOCK FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching A Madman

"Afternoon." Mycroft's eyebrows lifted as he stalked out of our apartment, his umbrella tapping away. As he went down the stairs to the front door, I made my way past Sherlock to shut the flat's door, waiting for Sherlock to speak. 

 

It was silent, and when I turned to face him, his eyes were fixated on the floorboards, his brow knitted together. A lump formed in my throat as I watched my best friend process what just happened. Eventually, he looked up and over to me, a slight frown forming on his mouth. 

 

"That's not how I wanted you to... um..." He waved his hand and let his gaze move away from me. I felt like an idiot.  _My best friend was in love with me and I couldn't say a single word._

 

"Sherlock-" I began, but quickly cleared my throat and pursed my lips. He was still standing there, in the middle of the sitting room, looking completely and utterly lost. It pained me to see that expression on him. 

 

"I didn't ask him to..." He trailed off again and abruptly turned on his heel, his whole body facing me. "He wasn't supposed to-" I held up my hand, cutting him off. 

 

"Sherlock, was all of what

he said true?" We watched each other, his blue eyes making me feel naked right where I stood. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to form words. Trying to make sense of the whole situation. After a few beats of silence, he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. 

 

"Yes."  _god, how hard was this for him?_  

 

"Sherlock-" I began again, but this time he cut me off, his voice cracking as he just began to spill.

 

"You would've died if I didn't push you away from me. I couldn't have you die. I made you grieve, I made you lose your trust in me. You started to see Mary and I was... I was heartbroken. I was jealous. I didn't want her here, but you loved her so I made it my mission to like her as well. I just wanted you to be happy. I just want you to be happy. I should've shoved Mycroft down the stairs when he came over. I don't want you to think I..." He trailed off, huffing a pathetic laugh. "I don't want to lose you just because Mycroft... 'spilled the beans.'" He put air-quotes around the saying and I couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"You won't lose me," I smiled a gentle smile at him. His eyes were glassy, like he was about to cry. "You won't scare me off, you won't lose me, you won't do anything to drive me away..." I watched him, the gentle skin around his eyes were red- he looked tired. He looked vulnerable. "Remember Irene?" 

 

"'Course." His brow knitted together again, confused. 

 

"She faked her death, yeah?" I didn't wait for him to reply. "She met me in a warehouse, just the two of us. I told her I wasn't gay and she said she was," I raised my eyebrows at my friend, his blue eyes focused on the floorboards again. "She then said something that made me think really hard." 

 

"She made you think-" 

 

"Don't ruin it," I frowned at his comment. He was smirking to himself, proud of his joke. "Anyway, she said something that made me think. She said 'Now look at the both of us.' and I didn't really understand what she meant at first. But it clicked within seconds, Sherlock. She was saying that I wasn't gay, and she was, and we were both in love with  _you_." His head snapped up at the end of my small story and his eyes were searching mine.  _Searching for lies_. "I was going to tell you, but she stopped me." 

 

"It'd ruin everything she was doing." He murmured, and I nodded. 

 

"I'm not as dumb as you think." 

 

"I don't think you're dumb," He replied, and honestly, it shocked me. His eyes were still searching mine, and I wanted to pull him into a hug. I felt like he was waiting for me to yell "APRIL FOOLS!" or something. "So now what? You actually like me?" 

  
"...Yeah." I nodded, the awkwardness of this whole situation starting to suffocate me. 

 

"Like...  _like_ me?" 

 

"Sherlock this isn't primary school, you git." I stepped close to him and he raised his head, backing up a bit. His eyes were still locked on mine. "Yes, I like  _like_ you. Course I do. You're different." I raised my hand, wanting to rest it on his cheek, but then thought against it and let it drop. I didn't want to scare him away. I finally had this madman in my grasp and it was like walking on glass. If I said something, if he thought he said something wrong to me, he'd pull away and the glass would shatter underneath our feet. I glanced at his lips and then back up to his eyes, waiting for him to speak. 

 

"Can I... Um..." He shifted, and I noticed the nervous tremble in his hands as he raised one to rake it through his hair. "Uh..." 

 

"Here," I gently grabbed his upper arms and pulled him closer to my chest, looking up at him. He let out a nervous breath and I cupped the back of his neck, letting my thumb pet curls that rested on the nape of his neck. His eyes fluttered a bit, causing me to grin. How many people had the chance to make Sherlock Holmes shudder under their own hand?

 

"John..." He whispered and I pulled him down, our noses almost touching. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered, and his blue eyes flitted down to my lips before going back up to my eyes. He nodded, once, just barely.  _How long has he wanted this?_ I let our lips brush, just barely, before I pressed harder into his mouth. Our lips matched for a minute before he pulled back, eyes wide.

 

"We just-" 

 

"Uh-huh." I grinned, looking at his slightly swollen bottom lip. He licked his lips and leaned down, kissing me again. I let my hand cup his face, running my thumb over his cheekbone. It was absolutely perfect, the whole of it. 

 

I finally caught the madman. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and reads! I'm glad you enjoyed the first fic! Hopefully this is just as good :)


End file.
